Becoming a Bumpkin
by Breath-of-twilight
Summary: My entry for the "Save a horse,Ride a cowboy" Contest. Bella is forced to move to the middle of nowhere with her father. Can she grow to accept this new lifestyle? or will she count down the days till she can leave? ExB


**Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy Contest**

**"Break out the denim, boots and cowboy hats, turn up the country music cause we're goin' country y'all!"**

**Author: Breath-of-twilight**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**POV: Bella**

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by bemylullaby,ImWithTheVampires08 , mischief-maker1 , miztrezboo, Nostalgicmiss, TwilightMom and our admin assistant Mimi here at the FournikationFoundation. Please see any of the aforementioned author's profiles for complete contest information, or see the C2 community 'Fournication Station Contests'.**

"Yeah, Mom, whatever. Go have yourself a good time. I'll be just fine out in the middle of butt fuck nowhere." I knew my words were hurting Renee but I couldn't help myself. I was mad, hell, I was _beyond_ mad. I was at the point of no freakin' return. My eyes were burning, my fists clenched tightly at my sides and visibly shaking with pent up anger. My whole body began trembling as she stood there staring at me with that bewildered expression on her face. As if she had no fucking clue why I would be so damn upset about being shipped off to my father Charlie's, in the middle of nowhere. Where the closest neighbor was a five minute drive down the filthy dirt road. Hmm. Yep. No reason to be upset at all.

Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I am seventeen years old, about to start my senior year and the beginning of the rest of my life. I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona and loved it here. My parents divorced when I was ten and my father had moved out to the country, taking on a sheriff job for a tiny little town called Gila Bend. I went there only once to visit him the Summer before I turned eleven and have vehemently refused to return ever since.

Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like the town was all that bad. I had even made a friend there, Alice Cullen. She was sweet and bubbly and always had more energy than a kitten on catnip. We had hung out together at the annual Desert Shrimp Festival and had hay loads of fun, no pun intended, bobbing for shrimp and drawing our masterpieces for the shrimp coloring contest. But my visit lasted two weeks and Alice had camp and was only around for maybe four days of it. The rest of the time I had spent bumbling around the vast emptiness with my nose stuck in a book. Cause, well… there really wasn't anything else to do for an eleven year old in the middle of nowhere. I had come home the following week and informed my mother that I would never be going back there, if Charlie wanted to see me, he could come here.

That surprisingly worked, every summer Charlie took his three weeks worth of holidays all at once and either came here and rented a motel or the two of us would travel and go to amazing places like the Grand Canyon or Disney world. It had been perfect, that is until my Mom decided that she was too lonely staying home while her boyfriend of nine months went away on tour with his band 'The Blowfish'.

So, here I was all packed and ready to endure the torturous three hour trip to Gila Bend while my Mom boarded a plane to San Francisco so she could begin her amazing life at the ripe old' age of thirty-six.

The ride to Gila Bend surprisingly passed all too quickly. I pulled off the interstate when the rusty old sign beckoned just ahead of me. "Welcome to Gila Bend. Home to 2844 shrimp fryians"

Just reading the sign caused me to groan and my stomach to clench. "Shrimp fryians? What dimwitted, southern thought that lame-ass word up?"

I bounced around wildly as my 2009 Ford Explorer Sport Trac (a guilt gift from my Mom and Phil.) barreled along the pot hole laden gravel road. Now just a mere few minutes away from my new home.

_

* * *

_"Bells, wow, look at you, all grown up." Charlie beamed as he ran up to my now parked truck and pulled my single duffel bag from my straining arms and threw it over his muscular shoulder. For an old man, he was definitely in shape.

"Dad, I just saw you like eight months ago. I couldn't have changed that much."

Charlie's eyes swept over me, taking in my studded doc martens, my skin-tight hip-hugging jeans, my tight-figure-clinging shirt and _lastly…_ my windblown, bed head hair.

"I sure don't remember you looking so woman-ishy and all." He mumbled as he led the way into the house.

Charlie showed me to my room, which was surprisingly rather large, clad with a four post bed, a dresser and a huge desk that had the sweetest looking purple laptop buzzing away on it.

I cocked a brow at him and ran my fingers over the back-lit keys.

"Yeah, that's um… a _welcome_ _home_ gift for you. I thought you might need it considering the library is a thirty minute drive away and they have but one beat up computer there."

I smiled excitedly at him. I had always wanted a laptop, but Renee thought that computers were too impersonal and bought me a cell phone instead. Don't get me wrong I loved my Crack Berry, it allowed me to stay in touch with all my friends, which was a God-send now that I was long distance from them all.

It also had internet access, but that was something Renee had made clear that I would have to pay for myself… _if_ I got my lazy ass a job. So I had sucked it up and settled for text messaging and photo messaging, cause there was no way in hell I was wasting my last years as a wild and free teenager by getting a job. A shiver ran through me just thinking about it.

Charlie apologized profusely a few moments later, after explaining he couldn't get the day off of work and had to get going, but assured me time and time again he would be home by six at the latest.

I smiled, reassured him I would be just fine on my own and swatted him out the door, happy to have some time to myself.

It didn't take me long to get my stuff unpacked, I had only brought the one duffel bag, well that and a nice new platinum credit card Renee had given me with strict instructions to make sure my sense of style didn't waver once I got down here with the 'bumpkins'. I couldn't help but quirk a grin at her nickname for these people, just because they lived much simpler lives than us. But really… it was no surprise; Renee had always been a city girl at heart and always would be. We had that in common.

With absolutely nothing to do all day, I considered shopping but then thought maybe, just _maybe_, Alice was still around this town somewhere and I could convince her to go with me one day before school resumed. Shopping with a partner was so much more fun. If I went by myself who would tell me honestly if something made me look fat. I learned rather fast that the sales ladies in women's stores would say anything at all to make a sale, including telling poor unsuspecting, trusting girls they looked amazing when in reality they looked like the washing machine threw up all over them.

I changed into the skimpiest pair of shorts I owned and a bikini top, grabbed the first book my fingers came in contact with on my dresser and trudged down the stairs and out the back door, in search of a comfy, sunny place to spend my day reading, while working on my tan.

I wandered around the vast open field and into the surrounding meadow. Luscious full trees surrounded the small area of beautiful green grass. You could tell it had been recently cut, because the smell of freshly cut grass still hung in the air mixed with wild flowers and a tinge of lingering fresh morning air. I inhaled deeply, raising my face towards to glowing sun. This place smelled heavenly.

I flopped down beneath a tall, oak tree and flipped open my book, which just happened to be Romeo and Juliet.

What must have been hours later. I squinted into the dimly lit sky and closed my book. My eyes burned from straining them too much, yet I hadn't even realized how much time had passed or how dark it had gotten. I heard a low rustle come from the trees behind me and jumped to my feet thinking, 'great now I'd have to somehow outrun a God-damn bear or some shit'. So when the most gorgeous creature I had ever laid eyes on came rushing towards me atop of a beautiful black mare, to say I was surprised would be an understatement. My jaw dropped noticeably and I gaped openly at his beauty and grace. His lips curled into a sexy as hell lopsided grin and I felt my heart speed up double time.

"Hey there, sweet lady. What are you doing out here all alone in the dark?" His voice was just as beautiful as him, with a soft chime-like quality to it mixed with a lazy drawl that made my legs quake below me and a small pool to gather between them.

"Umm… I'm uhhh… reading." I stuttered like a freaking fool, raising the book in my hands to show him.

He chuckled at me and motioned around him with his arm, "Kinda dark for reading, don't ya think?"

I nodded, still lost in a lust induced daze, till I realized he was mocking me, "I got caught up in my book. Didn't realize it had gotten so dark till my eyes started to burn." I spat defensively, "I should get back to the house now. Nice meeting you." With that I spun on my heel and stormed back to the house, the dazzling creatures, laughter ringing in my ears the whole way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The remainder of the week flew by. Summer was coming to a close and school would begin in ten days. I had spent my mornings reading and exploring and my afternoons baking and cleaning up the house. It appeared Charlie knew little of both cooking and house work. So it was needless to say… I had my work cut out for me.

It was Friday afternoon and I was just bringing down a bunch of old totes from the attic when I heard the doorbell.

I flung the door open expecting to find some little kid there selling blueberries or cornstalks or some country bumpkin kind of thing. But instead found a short, perky, exuberantly bouncy girl with spiky black hair and bright blue eyes staring back at me.

"Umm… hello. Can I help you?" I stuttered, eyeing her up and silently appraising her cute ass outfit.

"Hi, Bella. I heard you were back. How are you? It's been so long. When did you get here? Have you gone back to school clothes shopping yet? If not we should so go." The pixie like girl was now practically jittering across the doorway in excitement.

I watched her confused as all hell. Did I know her? No, I don't think so. So how did she know my name then?

"Oh, I've completely forgotten my manners. It's me, Bella… _Alice_!" My eyes widened as I thought back to the skinny little mousey girl I had met many years ago at the shrimp festival that looked nothing like the beautiful woman who now stood in front of me.

"I know right." She giggled, stepping past me; letting herself into the house, "It's been a long time, I've grown up."

Alice and I spent the rest of the afternoon talking and giggling just like old friends. It felt like it had only been a few months not a few years since I had seen her last. We just clicked. It was easy and fun and I wasn't going to complain anyway, considering my closest friend right now was a paperback book.

We made arrangements to meet up the next day to go to the next town shopping for clothes. She sprang into my arms, shocking the hell out of me and squeezing me tighter than I thought possible, for a girl of her size, then skipping out the door. She waved her hand over her shoulder and called back that she'd see me tomorrow bright and early.

As the weeks past and school began, Alice and I became almost inseparable. She made living in this 'one horse town' almost bearable. Well, she _and_ that sexy bronze-haired boy who was always sitting somewhere near Alice. At first I had thought maybe he was her boyfriend, but then I met Jasper. My thoughts quickly switched to 'secret lovers'? But after seeing Alice with Jasper for but an hour, anyone in their right mind would know she was completely in love with him and unfailingly devoted to him as he was to her. So, _who_ was the bronze-haired boy and how did he know Alice? I was too nervous and proud to ask. But then again, she never offered the information either. _Weird!_

I was on my way across the quad with my head ducked low to prevent the pelting rain from beating down on my face, when some jerk slammed right into me. Scurrying away without so much as a second glance or a mumbled apology as my books and papers flew all around me; landing in soft squishy plunks on the sopping wet ground. I dropped to my knees, cursing profusely under my breath while trying to salvage my work and belongings the best I could.

I gathered everything up and jumped to my feet, sprinting across the slick ground, hoping I wouldn't be late for class, again. I yelped in surprise and fear as my right foot slid out from underneath me, sliding momentarily before landing with a loud thud on my backside, my head bouncing lightly off the hard ground. I immediately saw stars and wrapped my fingers around my throbbing head.

I groaned in pain and struggled to right myself jut as two warm hands grasped my shoulders, sending a flash of lightening-like energy up each arm.

I gasped and swung my head upwards, bashing it into something hard and cursing once again as my gaze was met with those magnificent green ones I thought about all too often.

"Woa, slow down. You hit your head pretty hard. Here let me help you up and bring you to the infirmary."

"No, no I'm okay. Really just a little bump." I sputtered, embarrassment coursing through me now, knowing the object of my hidden affections had watched me make an utter fool of myself.

I wiggled from his grasp and righted myself, swaying slightly when the world began to spin on me.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Stop being so stubborn and let me help you." He smiled that knee-weakening crooked smile at me and I was done; all I could do was nod my head and mutter incoherently.

I let the beautiful stranger guide me back towards the main office where the infirmary was located and stumbled up the stairs of the entrance once again almost falling and this time taking him with me.

"I wonder if there are lessons you can take for walking?" He snickered. I'm not sure why this bothered me so much, but it did and I felt my temper rise instantly.

"Does it make you feel better?" I spat angrily, my face began heating up and my fingers clenched tightly at my sides. I knew I was being irrational but again I just couldn't stop myself, there was something about this boy that just… got to me.

"Does what make me feel better?" He asked with a confused expression. The look on his face. That innocence. It infuriated me all the more. I took a small step back, slowly backing down the stairs, my whole body trembling in a furious rage.

"You… you… you stand there, thinking you're all high and mighty in your pointy snake-skinned cowboy boots and skin tight jeans, then pair that whole wholesome cowboy look with that Lynard Skynard shirt, looking all fucking sexy and shit… and have the _audacity_ to patronize me for being a little unsteady on my feet. What a _hypocrite_!" I screeched, any stray students still wandering in the quad now had their eyes trained on us and the spectacle I was making out of nothing. Hell, I wasn't even making sense. All I knew was the mild stinging in my chest was because he had insulted me, when all I wanted was for him to accept me… _want_ me the way I wanted him. I loved the fact that he dressed all country boy-ish but messed up the look completely by pairing it up with a rock band t-shirt. It suited him perfectly, but it was the only thing I could think of off the top of my head that was odd enough to throw back in his face after he'd made fun of me.

I spun on my heel and wobbled towards my car, cursing and mumbling under my breath, leaving the stunned-looking gapping god in my wake.

"Close your mouth, before you catch yourself some flies." I shouted over my shoulder as I jumped in my car.

I drove like a mad-man all the way home, stomped up the long drive and slammed the door angrily behind me. Still huffing and puffing, I plopped down on the couch trying to figure out what the hell had got me so upset in the first place, but no matter what angle I considered this from, I always came up with the same thing, _nothing_! He had done absolutely nothing to antagonize me, just merely stated a very true fact.

I sighed loudly, deciding I wasn't going to figure it out so I may as well give up and decided that maybe a nice calming walk would do me some good. Help me clear my frazzled mind a bit.

The sun was just setting and a cool breeze took over the warmth the sunshine had once offered. I shivered involuntarily as I moved further along the path that led away from our property.

I listened intently to the birds chirping, the leaves rustling and the wind swooshing by, a calm serene feeling washing over me and relaxing my tightly wound muscles instantly.

I closed my eyes and inhaled the warm musky scent reverently, only to be broken from my reverie by the sound of snapping underbrush. Curious, I hedged forward cautiously, allowing my ears to lead me closer to the curious sound. Someone else was here, of that much I was certain.

The bushes and trees cleared enough that I could vaguely make out a hunched over form just a few feet ahead of me. I squinted into the shadows trying to make the form out and gasped as anger once again coursed through me. It was _him._

My hands clenched and unclenched at my sides as I stormed towards him huddled on the ground. I stopped abruptly when I heard him cooing softly to something in his hands. He must have heard me approach and spun to look at me with startled eyes. His face relaxed visibly when he saw it was just me.

"Wh... what are you doing here?" I spat out.

He opened his hands slightly and I leaned over to peer into them, I yelped softly, caught off guard when a little head popped out and chirped at me.

"I was on my way to see you when I saw this little guy fall out of the tree here. I had to stop and help him back into his nest," He confessed, a slight tinge of pink gracing his gorgeous face.

I stuttered and gaped at him in shock. My dream guy, the possibly bi-polar crazy mood demon slash sexy-as-hell beast was also a sweet humanitarian out saving little innocent birdies. Who would have guessed?

I watched in awe as he gently placed the chirping little bird back in the tree and turned to me with s bright smile on his face.

I shook my head and raised my brows, willing my stunned mind to resume normal functioning. "You, ummm... said you were coming to see me. Why?" I sputtered, sounding like a stuck up snob.

I groaned inwardly as the sweet, happy look on his face dropped, once again being replaced with that cool, collective, masked look I was so used to seeing on him.

"Yea, I uh... wanted to bring you this. I kinda felt bad about upsetting you earlier." He mumbled to the point I could barely make out his words as he scratched the back of his neck and pulled a small bag from the inside pocket of his jean jacket.

I opened the small bag as he handed it to me, peaking tentatively inside, He chuckled, "Don't worry it doesn't bite." I simply replied to that like the mature woman I was, by sticking my tongue out at him.

I immediately felt like an ass as I pulled the soft leather bound book out of the bag, feeling my eyes mist over as I ghosted my fingers lovingly over the soft cover of 'Wuthering Heights'.

"I noticed your copy got ruined when you umm... fell in the quad. I thought maybe you'd like a new one." He ducked his head and ran his long fingers through his disheveled bronze tresses.

"Oh.... It's.... I don't know what....." I stuttered out like a slobbering fool, as thick emotion clogged my throat, preventing me from finishing a coherent sentence.

"Bella, are you out here? Bella......." Charlie's loud, booming, worried voice rang out around me. Shoot! I glanced at my watch and was astounded when it gleamed back at me reading six-forty-five. Charlie was probably worried sick.

I looked in the direction of my father's voice and sighed heavily. I didn't want to leave the remarkably thoughtful boy in front of me. I wanted more time with this version of him. The nice, kind, caring and observant version. I liked him much better than the usual arrogant, self-wallowing, jerk he usually was.

"Bella, if you don't answer me right this moment I'm going to call in a search party." A pissed sounding Charlie roared from not too far away.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Thank you." I whispered as I spun around and ran towards the sound of Charlie's voice.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my brother, Edward." Alice chirped as I approached the lunch table.

My curiosity finally quenched as the bright green eyes I had been fantasizing about for weeks now, looked up at me from under thick lashes.

I quickly shook off the lustful thoughts that had immediately sprung forth in my head and jutted my hand out to shake his. "Yes, we've met before, a few times actually. I just never knew his name till now." I mumbled, still waiting for him to shake my hand. When he made no attempt to take my hand I withdrew it shakily and fought back the 'un-called for' tears that threatened to spill over at a moment's notice.

I wasn't sure why his rejection stung so much. But no matter the reason. It did._ And it hurt a lot._

"Sorry, Bella, Just ignore him. He can be such a jerk sometimes." Alice growled, glaring at her brother and grabbing my hand, pulling me to her side of the table.

As I nibbled at my lunch, Alice babbled incessantly about some hoe-down that was going on this weekend. I stopped listening after she mentioned something about hay lofts and chugging beer from a tube or something equally as gross.

Alice snapping her fingers jarred me from la-la land. "Bella, did you hear anything I said?" Alice asked, glaring at me accusingly.

"Umm… if I said no, would I be in trouble?" Edward broke out in a booming fit of laughter, effectively scaring the crap out of me and confusing me all the more.

"No, Bella, I am not going to be mad at you." Alice huffed, staring irritably at Edward, who had now calmed his boisterous laughter down to a low chuckle.

"_Anyhow_, I was saying we need to go shopping after school to get an outfit for the hoe-down." Alice's face immediately lit up as she said the word shopping. I giggled quietly watching her flick her fingers one at a time rhyming off a whole list of things we'd apparently need just to go to some filthy barn and drink some beers from a disease infested, saliva ridden bottle. I shuddered just thinking about all the possible things I could catch drinking from it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, Bella, stop being such a party pooper. You're going to have a great time, trust me." Alice squealed, dragging me by the arm un-willfully to the torturous looking chair she had set up in my bathroom, which was now adorned with every possible piece of make-up and hair accessory imaginable.

Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed looking hot for all the pretty boys; just as much as any average horny American girl. But really, were all those bottles and containers really necessary?

Alice prattled on while setting up various items about her brother Emmett coming home from college to visit this weekend with his Girlfriend Rosalie and how they were sure to be at the party and she couldn't wait to introduce us. Funny I didn't know until that moment that Alice even had another brother aside from Edward. I wondered if he too were as gorgeous as his younger brother. This gave me something to fantasize about while sitting stiffly in the little chair.

Three hours. _Three freakin' hours later!_ Alice had washed, blow dried, primped, curled, sprayed, tugged, teased and styled my hair. My face was completely bear; she hadn't even touched it yet, three hours just on my God-damn _hair_. I spent the last hour of that huffing and whining at her to no avail. She was like an un-stoppable force and I've quickly learned she was also not one to be reckoned with either.

Fifteen minutes later Alice finished up my eye liner and surprised the shit out of me by saying "Ta da!" Like really, three hours for my hair and a mere fifteen minutes on my face? How ass backwards was that?

I had to admit, that girl could work wonders. My hair looked absolutely stunning, the kind of look that looked natural. No one would ever guess it took three hours to accomplish the look. It was lightly tousled with that slightly windblown look to it. It was swept back from my face with a headband and hung softly down my shoulders in loose curls with a few loose tendrils dangling down to my chin.

My make up was fairly basic, light sheer pink lip gloss shimmered on my lips. My eye lashes were plumped up with black mascara and surrounded with a bronze/ black shadow, with a fine black line of liner along the bottom of my eyes to finish off the smoky look. It was _perfect_.

I hugged Alice fiercely, mumbling, "I'm sorry I was so cranky, you did a wonderful job." Before dashing off to my bedroom to get dressed, leaving a grinning Alice to her own devices in the bathroom.

Long after the party actually started Alice and I pulled up in her conspicuous sunshine yellow convertible. Alice said she liked to arrive fashionably late. I glanced at my watch. It was now ten PM. We were officially two hours late, is that considered fashionably late?

The moment Alice bounced out of the car a huge beast of a man came barreling at her and engulfed her into his massive arms.

"Ally-cat, I've missed you so much." He said in a booming voice. I assumed this must be Emmett and couldn't stop myself from staring at him. He had a friendly demeanor and a baby-face to boot, but his body was one of a body builders and really at first sight it was kind of intimidating. He definitely looked nothing like his younger brother.

"Emmy, I want you to meet my best-est friend Bella. Bella, this is my older brother _Emmett_."

I put my hand out to shake his but Emmett surprised me by grabbing it and pulling me to him forcefully and wrapping me in a vice-like bear hug. I sputtered and gasped for air as a tall gorgeous blond came up and smacked him on the back of the head, "Put the poor girl down, Emmett. She can't freakin' breath!" She scolded him with a soft yet stern soprano voice.

Emmett dropped me with a low oof, smiling down at me sheepishly and helping me back off the ground, "Sorry about that. Sometimes I forget my own strength."

"It's okay." I managed to sputter out while still gasping to catch my breath.

"Bella, this is Rose, Emmett's girlfriend and my other best friend." Alice beamed motioning to the voluptuous blond beside Emmett.

I smiled at her gratefully, "Thanks for saving me." She smiled and nodded her head, "No problem. Someone has got to keep this big oaf in line."

Rose and Emmett went their separate way then. Emmett muttering something along the lines of 'finding somewhere more private'. Alice giggled and rolled her eyes, "They spend most of their time making out and having sex."

I almost choked on my own tongue at how blatantly she spoke of sex and her brother in the same sentence.

Before I had a chance to respond, Alice fluttered towards Jasper whom she had just noticed standing beside the barn. I watched as she flung herself into his arms and attacked his lips hungrily.

I quickly turned the other way, not wanting to watch their little make out session. This left me with myself once again. Great! Now what was I supposed to do, stuck out here all by myself.

I made my way over to the home made keg and poured myself a glass of the _yucky_ yellow-brown liquid, bracing myself and plugging my nose as I chugged it back in one swallow.

I smacked my lips together as the taste overtook my tongue. It was surprisingly quite good. I poured two more glasses and walked off double fisting my drinks in search of a quiet spot to sit and drown in my own misery.

I finished my second cup before I even found a place to sit. Skimming past the drunken girls prancing about with next-to-no clothes on, on the make shift dance floor and scarcely dodging the grabby hands of horny high school boys before I noticed a smaller barn off to the right of me.

I sipped slowly on my last drink as I stumbled towards the tiny barn, just now noticing how unsteady I was on my feet. I'm a lightweight what can I say?

I giggled as I pushed my way into the barn and made sure to close the door firmly behind me.

I sucked back the remainder of my drink and swayed my way up a small ladder only to find myself in a rather cozy little loft covered in hay and a few blankets.

I sprawled out on one of them and let my eyes flutter closed. I could fall asleep with nothing to worry about; Alice had told Charlie I would be spending the night with her. And like usual he trusted her without question.

My mind began to wander to the one constant thing that plagued my thoughts these days. Edward Cullen.

I pictured his sparkling green eyes and luscious lips and groaned at the thought of those lips grazing across my body and up my neck, stopping to assault my lips properly.

I imagined the two of us in a rather compromising position, touching and kissing and tasting every part of each other's bodies; and found my fingers trailing down my own waist edging towards my wet heated center.

A low cough startled me and I damn near jumped out of my skin when I noticed a dark shadow hovering over me.

Embarrassment coursed through me as a rush of heat flooded my face, when I finally realized it was none other than Edward Cullen himself smirking down at me.

"Having fun there, Bella? Should I go?" Edward chuckled, smirking and motioning to my fingers I had forgotten were splayed across my crotch. Shit!

I jerked my hand back and stuttered, looking up at him utterly abashed at him finding me in such a compromising state. He was so beautiful, "Edward, what are you doing here?" I squeaked, shaking my head trying to rid my twisted little mind of the kinky little daydream he had so graciously been staring in just moments before.

Out of nowhere a rush of audaciousness coursed through me and I smirked up at him from under my lashes, wiggling my finger at him in a come-hither kind of way. Hoping to all hell it appeared sexy.

"Why don't you join me?" I asked softly in the most seducing tone I could muster up.

Edward stood there just staring at me brazenly. Scrunching his brows together and raking his hand through his hair. I began to get nervous and started fidgeting with a small piece of hay.

I stared up at him from under my lashes, feeling a flash of heat rise up my neck and splaying out across my face. I shivered in anticipation when my half open brown eyes met his dark lust-filled green ones.

Without a word Edward held his hand out to me. I eyed him skeptically before taking it and hauling myself off the ground. Where he immediately crashed his lips to mine.

My head spun as his soft lips moved in sync with mine. He began nipping and sucking on my bottom lip, eliciting a most embarrassing sound from deep in my throat.

I rubbed my legs together frantically, feeling the wet warm heat there slopping against my thighs.

Edward's hands ran down my back, stopping just above my barely covered bottom momentarily, before taking me fully in his hands and lifting me up. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, whimpering slightly as I felt his rock-hard erection straining in his pants brush against my dripping wet bundle of nerves.

"I can smell you, Bella." Edward groaned huskily into my ear, before nipping lightly at it and taking my lobe into his mouth to suck gently on it.

The sensation caused my eyes to roll in the back of my head and my lids to flutter.

"Your lips feel so good." I moaned into the cool night air.

Edward's pecked small little wet kisses along the base of my neck, flicking his tongue out every so often and lapping at the pulsing point on my neck.

"You taste absolutely divine." Edward muffled out between kisses, "I want to taste all of you."

I moaned softly at his words. My nipples pebbling as a cool breeze whipped around us, mixed with the intense heat radiating from his muscular chest.

I felt Edward take a few steps forward before he gently lowered me onto the large stack of hay.

He adjusted himself between my legs and skimmed his fingers across the soft flesh of my stomach. I shivered in anticipation as his fingers trailed lower.

His long hands slinked around my legs and cupped my hot sex, eliciting yet another unrecognizable sound from deep within me. I had never felt like this before with a man, not even with Jacob.

"Please, Edward. I need more." I moaned out, barely recognizing my own lust filled voice.

I nipped and sucked on his soft pouty lips, flicking my tongue along the top one, silently begging to be permitted to enter his glorious mouth. His sweet lips parted ever so slowly and I thrust my tongue in as quickly as possible, desperate to taste even more of him.

I was not disappointed either; he tasted like coffee and cinnamon with a hint of tobacco. _Delicious!_

As he leaned further into me, sucking and lapping at my neck I could feel his prominent arousal jabbing into my inner thigh. My head began swimming with ideas. Beautiful, sexy and arousing ideas.

On their own accord, my fingers shakily trailed down his neck and along his bare sides, just ghosting over the lean muscular flesh there. Stopping momentarily to enjoy the oh-so lick-able rippled muscles that adorned his abs and playfully tugging on the peak of his treasure trail.

Edward's hot tongue trailed wet kisses along my collar bone, edging painfully slow towards my breasts; I arched my chest upwards and groaned as my fingers made contact with his straining pants. I flicked at the button, struggling with it between my fingers and inwardly cheered when it popped open; the zipper slipping down partway from the obvious strain on his sinfully tight jeans.

"God, Bella, your fingers feel… fuck!" Edward moaned huskily as I dipped my trembling hand into the waistband of his boxers and wrapped my hand tentatively around his large throbbing member.

I ran my fingers along the length of it, reveling in the soft whimpers and husky groans I was eliciting from Edward.

I wrapped my hand firmly around and began pumping in rhythm to Edward's jerking thrusts.

I slid out from underneath Edward and flipped on top of him, slowly sliding down his chest, my lips planting wet little kisses on every new bit of flesh they came in contact with, till I reached the waist band of his boxers and I once again tugged and pulled on them till they were laying in a heap on the ground beside us.

I lowered my lips tentatively and flicked my tongue out, swirling it around his swollen head and lapping up the little bead of pre-cum that glistened there before sucking him deeply into my mouth, almost gagging in my frenzied swallow as he hit the back of my throat.

"Fuck! Bella… so good. I'm so close. Gah…"

I sped up my ministrations, desperately wanting to see Edward's face when he succumbed to the feeling and lost the last little bit of control, but he tugged up on my shoulders, jarring my lips from his slick hard member. I looked up at him questioningly.

"Come here, beautiful. I have a much better way that I'd like to finish in." He them cupped my hot, dripping sex roughly to show me what he was referring to.

My legs quivered below my shaky body, when I realized I was likely mere minutes from having his glorious cock buried deep inside of me.

"Mhhhh, oh… yes… please. I want… you inside…" I stuttered incoherently as his fingers dipped inside my dripping sex, stirring an intense burning feeling in the pit of my stomach I had never felt before.

I wiggled and writhed as his fingers so expertly played me, twisting and thrusting into me in an outright sinful way.

My breathing sped up and the loft became deliriously hot within seconds. My stomach began to coil and twist in a consuming sting of fire and heat.

My body shuddered violently and my whole body arched upwards as the once concentrated burning feeling exploded inside me, leaving me breathless and visionless.

I watched with hooded eyes and blurred vision as Edward pulled his fingers out of me and raised them to his mouth. Grinning at me like the sex-God he truly was, he wrapped his lips around his slick fingers and moaned audibly as his intense dark eyes fluttered shut.

I groaned and reached up for him, pulling him on top of me. Squirming below him I thrust my hips up. Feeling his swollen member drag across my bundle of nerves did something unexplainable; causing my mind to melt into a puddle of lust and need. Within seconds I transformed from the carefully controlled, headstrong girl I had been my whole life to frenzied, horny desperate teenager.

I whimpered as our mouths crashed together in a passionate, wild kiss, out arms a tangled mess as he reached behind me to grab my ass and mine reached around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer to me.

I could feel his head press against my slick sex, it was a fantastic feeling and I longed to have him dive right in, stretching me and filing me to the brim.

He slowly pulled back and looked me right in the eyes, silently asking if this is what I wanted. I nodded and smiled before bringing my arms up and lacing them around his neck and winding one firmly in his tousled hair just as he pushed forward, entering me and connecting us for eternity.

He allowed me a moment to adjust to his size before pushing further in. I gasped in both pleasure and pain as he became completely sheathed within me.

Slowly his hips began to move and I found mine rushing up to meet his. The pleasure quickly overcoming the pain. I lost myself in the feeling of the two of us joined in the most intimate of ways as his hot lips came down and wrapped around my nipple.

I could feel his breathing become erratic as his thrusts changed from consistently measured to spasmodic and unpredictable. I knew he was nearing his release and watching his face scrunch up and hearing the sweet delicious sounds slip past his lips threw me over the edge. Again my stomach coiled and flared as my orgasm blasted through me twice as intense and mind shattering as the last. Black and white specks blurred my vision as the room erupted into bright blazing stars.

I heard Edward grunt out a string of profanities followed by my name before slamming into me roughly and groaning gaudily and knew he had met his release just as forcibly and intensely as I had.

He rolled me to my side and wrapped me in his arms, placing feather-light kisses along the crown of my head. My heavy eyes fluttered as I breathed his scent in greedily. Pressing a soft kiss to his chest, I closed my eyes, blissfully aware that I would be spending the night in the stinky, dirty barn, but wrapped securely in this astonishingly perfect mans arms.

As I fell into the blackness I faintly heard him whisper, "I think I am falling in love with you." They were the most beautiful words I had ever heard.

That night I dreamt of a future where my sweet, perfect Edward and I lived happily ever after in a quaint little farm house in the middle of butt fuck nowhere and it was positively sublime.

**A/N :So there it is folks, my first ever one shot….ekkkk…What'd ya think? Okay, on with the shout outs! OMG, where do I even begin?? I need to thank my wonderful readers who are reading this rambling bumbling of mine right now. You guys f'ing rock!, make sure to put this lil snippet on alert so I can let cha know when and where to vote. All support in my **_**first contest ever**_** is greatly appreciated and not to mention welcomed openly…lol. Okay, moving on. My deepest thanks as usual to my amazing beta TwiDi, who always helps me back up when I have strayed and can't seem to find a way back out through the frazzled maze that is my work and KiyaRaven for pointing out all my jumps and flaws....and last but definitely not least LMBRTVLL for working her amazing magic and helping me out with it when I was stuck and ready to break something….lol.**


End file.
